Another
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: 9 year-old Rosetta (Rose) is going to the gallery with her father. She soon loses him, and ends up in the gallery where Ib once was. She struggles to escape the mysterious place, and meets some returning characters along the way. Will she escape with her life and sanity?
1. Entering the Gallery

**Hey quys! Ignite here.**

**I recently played Ib ad now I'm OBSESSED with it! I love it so much!**

**I just had to make a fanfiction for it.**

**This all happened after the ending, "Promise of a Reunion".**

* * *

Rose walked swiftly across the street, trying to keep up with her father. The crowded sidewalk pushed her farther and farther away from him. She was soon pushed into a sunny clearing, where a small café sat across the road. Her father said that he was hungry, so she thought he might've been there. She ran across the street and looked into the café window. Nothing came of much significance to her, except for two people.

One was pale, with light purple hair with black streaks that covered one of his blue eyes. He was tall, and a blue, tattered jacket rested on his shoulders. Across from him, a girl sat. She had long, brown hair with bangs that covered half of her dark, red eyes. She had a white shirt with a strange dark red tie that rested on her chest. She wore the same-colored skirt that came to her knees. They were both laughing, smiles spread across their faces. They were eating some sort of pastry shaped like a hamburger, though Rose couldn't remember what they were called. They were not related, Rose knew that, but they seemed inseparable. They were just normal customers at the café, but something about them was… intriguing to Rose. Both of them held roses beside them, the girl's was red, surrounded by a silk handkerchief, and the boy's was blue, held only by his pale hand. Arya didn't even know blue roses existed.

She shrugged. Her mother wasn't there, so she walked back to the not-so-crowded-anymore sidewalk. She followed to white path to a gallery. This is where her father was taking her.

_She might be waiting for me._ she thought, and stepped closer towards the gallery.

A large banner hung over the door. '**GRAND CLOSING OF GUERTINA'S WORKS!**'it said. She slowly put her pale hand on the door, pushed it open, and entered the strange gallery. The building was white, and a small reception desk sat in the left side of the room. Behind the desk was a man, his head rested on the top of the desk and his hair draped down his face. His white mustache brushed against the wood as he snored. Rose walked past him quietly. She didn't want to wake him, and she was sure no one would mind, or even notice, a girl who hadn't signed in.

Rose soon noticed that she stood out in the large gallery. While every other person wore formal dresses, shirts with ties, and even suits; she was wearing a white summer dress that went down past her knees with a small, pink jacket draped over her shoulders and ending at her elbows. Her feet were covered in pink sneakers ad her hair was a messy braid of strawberry-blonde hair that draped down her right shoulder. Her hazel eyes lifted just above her many freckles. She looked like a girl heading for the park, not going into an art gallery.

Even with her informal appearance, no one noticed. There weren't even enough people there to be noticed by. Rose scanned each section of the gallery, searching for her father. She cleared through almost every room, but her father, was nowhere to be found. There was only one more room to search, or more, corridor. Rose trudged through the passageway, passing the large painting easily, but quickly going back to it.

Something about it was, intriguing to Rose, just like the two people in the café. She slowly read the painting's title. '**Fabricated World**' it said. As she read the soon-to-be dreaded painting's name, the lights flickered, and the small noise that rested in the gallery earlier- was silenced.

Rose swallowed slowly, getting frightened by the sudden change of atmosphere. She ran away from the strange painting and looked once more for her father. As she trudged through the rooms, she found that no one was there. _NO ONE_. The gallery was empty of all its observers, except for Rose, even the man at the desk- was nowhere to be seen. She ran back upstairs and a figure passed behind the window.

"Father?" Rose asked, eager to find him.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the gallery, and Rose ran, desperately, to find the source. She passed a painting of fruit, and the orange suddenly fell to the floor. Frightened, she ran faster. A sharp _meow_ came from the black cat painting, '**the coughing man**' literally coughed. Rose ran faster and faster, until she found herself back in the corridor. A strange, blue liquid leaked from behind the frame, and she found that it was paint. Looking at it, the paint slowly formed into words.

'_Come on in, Rose. I'll show you someplace special.'_ it said, and almost immediately letters appeared on the ground.

'**COME ROSE COME ROSE**' the letters spelled out.

A dark hand emerged from the horrid painting, as if offering its help. The hand stayed still, waiting for the contact of another. Rose backed away slowly, never letting her eyes leave the creepy appendage. She hit the back wall, turned around, and ran.

Rose rand down to the entrance and yanked the door with all her might, desperate to escape. She pulled as hard as possible, but it was no use, there was no way out. She ran into every room once again, but nothing was revealed. She slowly walked back to the long passageway and stared at the painting. She slid down the wall, she was scared and confused. But that wasn't enough for tears to escape her.

She sighed and stood up.

_I guess there's nothing else to do._ she thought.

And with that, she grasped the dark hand and was pulled into the painting.

* * *

**Do you guys like it?**

**Even if you don't, 'm still writing it.**

**Stay Fabulous my friends ;)**


	2. Fabricated World

**Here's the next chapter!**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Rose emerged into a burgundy room with a floor of the same shade. She walked through it slowly, unsure of what awaited her. Her footsteps made small clicks on the hard floor. Paintings of an unknown universe surrounded her as she trudged through the strange location. She soon came upon a door, but it was blocked by a small table. On the small table, was a vase, and the vase contained a single rose. The rose was pink, the same shade as her jacket, and it blossomed to as big as her fist. Mesmerized, she picked up the pink rose, and carefully threaded it into her braid; strong enough so it wouldn't fall out, but loose enough to be removed when needed. Rose pushed the small table out of the way and entered into a small room.

The room was small, there was only enough space to fit a few words.

"When the rose wilts, you too, will rot away." it said.

Rose shuddered, and tried to exit the room. She turned the knob, but the door was locked. Frightened, she tried again, and again, and again, until her hand blossomed with blisters. There was no way out, not even a painting to jump into. Rose sighed, and sat on the ground. She fiddled with her hair, until a strange rope emerged from the wall. As the creature slid out, it was not a rope, but a tail. Soon, a black cat with yellow eyes sat before her, and it had a key around its neck.

"Can, can I have that?" Rose asked as she reached for the key.

The cat did not flinch, so rose slid the key from its neck. The cat, as if nothing had happened, turned around and started to walk back to the small frame, that Rose had not noticed, on the wall. When it turned to walk back, its tail brushed against the rose in Rose's hair, an a petal trailed off.

A sharp pain encased Rose and her strength weakened. She looked to the painting the cat emerged from, but it was not what it once was. It was now a painting of an unrecognizable object, that Rose only thought of as abstract. He rad the title, and was unfazed by the answer. 'The perfect trade' it said, and Rose sneered in protest. She shook her head and unlocked the door behind her. As she opened it, she found it was not the room she was in before. The message was clear to her. No going back now.

This room was what seemed to be a living room. A white couch rested in the middle of the room, a set of bookshelves rested in the corner, small tables with vases lined the side, and a painting of a woman in red sat on the far wall. In the corner, an obviously locked, door stood on the wall. The room startled Rose, as it gave her a false feeling of comfort. There was something she had to do, she knew that, to move on through the strange "gallery". She started by observing the bookcase. Most, if not all, of the books were about or by Guertina. She read each one, and considered every word. Her vocabulary was unusually large for a girl her age. Nothing of note appeared in the bookshelf; no books jutted out, no meaning was in the books, she couldn't move the bookshelf- even if she tried.

Annoyed, she shook her head and sighed.

She walked up to the painting, and read the title. 'The lady in red' it said.

What an obvious name. Rose thought.

It seemed like any other normal painting, so she turned away. But just as she did, the painting fell off of the wall, and moved toward her. The Lady in red was now half-way out of her painting, her hands groping the floor, crawling towards Rose at an intense speed. She leapt away, but soon met the wall. The Lady's eyes were staring right into Rose's, wait, not into hers; the Lady was staring at her rose! Rose's eyes darted around the room, searching for some means of escape. Right below the blank wall that used to hold the Lady in red, was a scarlet key that matched the color of the door.

Rose leaped to the couch, and struggled to get on the top of it. As the Lady tried to crawl up it, Rose jumped to the key, grabbed it, scratching her arm with broken glass in the process, and an towards the door. She quickly unlocked it, and ran out, not noticing on of her rose's petals falling to the ground behind her.

The door creaked in protest as the Lady in red tried to break her way through. I stood in fear, waiting to see if she got through. Fortunately, the banging stopped, and Rose knew that the Lady was gone. She sighed in relief, and her body ached. She reached to her flower and saw that only a few petals were left.

A small desk sat beside her, and a vase full of water rested on top. Curious, Rose slowly unwove the rose from her hair, and placed it in the cool water. She watched as the flower glowed, and new petals sprouted from its core. She immediately felt better and she smiled in response, she removed the rose from the vase and threaded the newly-healed plant back into her hair.

Rose observed her surroundings, and found it was another passageway. She couldn't see the end, and wondered how long it went. She didn't want to go back into the room she was just in, so the only direction to go; was forward. With that option, she walked forward. Her footsteps echoed through the hallway, but they seemed louder than they should. She walked quicker, but the sound stayed at the same pace. Knowing something wasn't right; she stopped walking and stood still. The footsteps didn't stop. She quickly turned around, but the hallway was empty behind her. The footsteps suddenly stopped, and a shiver ran through her spine. She turned around slowly, but as she put one foot in front of her, she jumped back.

A small, blue doll had appeared right in front of her. Its eyes were red and a mess of black hair sat on the top of its head. Its body seemed to only be a small cloth that resembled a pink dress. It looked like just a little girl's toy, but it was the creepiest thing Rose had ever seen.

"What you doin'? Take me with you! I wanna play too!" a high voice said.

Rose looked back, but saw no one. The voice, to her horror, had come from the doll.

"M-me?" Rose stuttered.

"Take me with you!" the doll cried.

"O-okay." she said in fright.

She slowly bet down and grasped the doll's waist. She picked up the doll, and held it in her arms. She could feel it moving, she knew it, and she shivered in response. She was afraid of the living doll, but she was more afraid of what would happen if she didn't do what it said.

With that, she continued down the endless hallway.

* * *

**What will happen next!? Find out when I write the next chapter!**

**Stay Fabulous my friends! ;)**


	3. Labyrinth

**Review responses:**

**C- Thanks! I don't know, I'm just making it up along as I go, but I know the basic plot.**

**Guest- Yeah, it's the one cover my sis didn't make.**

* * *

Rose trudged through the long passage with the blue doll resting in the crook of her pale arm.

"What are we doing?" the doll asked. "Are we playing a game?"

The doll was creepy, but it was nice to have someone else with her, even if it was a creepy doll. She would've gone mad if she was alone for too long in this devilish gallery.

"I-I guess this could be called a game." she said.

More like a cruel joke. She thought.

"Ooo! What type of game!? Are you looking for something?" the doll gasped.

"Is it a treasure hunt!?" it asked, its smile growing wider as he thought about games.

"No…" Rose stared, "It's more like a maze." she realized.

"A maze! I like mazes! Let's do a maze!" the doll tittered in delight.

"I would if we could," she started as she reached the end of the hall.

"but I don't think," she continued as she reached for the door.

"we'll find any…" she opened the door and looked at the room in shock.

"Mazes." she finished.

The room was a complete maze. Bushes made of sculpted clay stood 10 ft. high (or at least that's what she felt it was for her size) and she couldn't see her way through. It contained an eerie presence that Rose could not see, but feel. She hugged the doll closer to her chest, frantically searching for another person to be with her. The doll seemed to hug back, which caused her whole body to shiver. She clung to the right wall and started walking through the clay maze.

Her footsteps echoed with every step ad she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was just around the corner. Waiting for her.

Step, step.

Step, step.

Corner.

She stopped in place, suddenly nervous about what lied around this corner. Something was there, and she knew it. She was scared. Almost too scared to keep going. But there was nowhere else to go, and she wasn't going to get out of this place by sitting around, so she swung around the corner. To her relief, no one was there. The only thing was a white mannequin head, resting on the wall.

"Isn't this fun!?" the doll tittered in joy.

All Rose could do was shake her head. This was not fun. This was horrible.

She trudged around the maze faster, but found no way out. No matter what she did; she hugged the right wall, but never came to an exit. When she found, yet again, another dead end; she cried out in frustration, and fear, and placed her head on the wall, accidentally dropping the doll in the process.

"OOWW!" it cried.

"Oh! No, I'm, I'm so sorry." she said as she picked the doll up and dusted it off.

"Please," the doll cried, "don't do that again!" the last part was spoken with a deeper, raspier voice and sounded like more of a command.

Once again, all Rose could do was shake her head.

Shivers went down her back, and she watched the doll remove itself from the custody of her arm. It crawled up her back, and rested itself on her shoulder. One arm placed itself on Rose's head, dangerously close to her rose. Its other arm looped around her braid as if to hang on. The menacing doll looked down at her, expectantly, and Rose continued on her journey.

Her fear increased when the path she took became darker with no sign of a way out. The doll's eyes seemed to glow slightly, casting a red glare on Rose. She let out a small whimper, but quickly stopped. Father would scold her for acting like this. She shouldn't be scared. She would find a way out. She hoped.

She rounded many corners, as if she was walking in a circle, her fear increasing with every step. She ran, and ran, and ran; looking for an exit. Soon, a light revealed itself around one more corner. She ran towards it, and almost ran into a mannequin head blocking her path.

"Pick him up!" the doll yelled.

"What? Pick up the mannequin head!?" Rose asked frantically.

"Yeah! He wants to come with us!" it replied.

"But, it looks so heavy, what if I drop it?"

"PICK HIM UP!" the doll shouted.

Rose dropped to the ground and slid her arms around the head. She stood up, taking the head with her an immediately struggled with the weight. She tried to take a step forward, but fell from the head's weight. She dropped it to the ground and fell on top of it. Red paint leaked from the head, staining her dress with a red blotch.

"You hurt him! You hurt him!" the doll cried.

"No! No, no, no, I-I didn't," Rose stuttered.

"YOU HURT HIM!" the doll cried louder.

"I-I didn't try to!"

"YOU HURT HIM!"

"I'm sorry!" Rose cried, tears started to fill her eyes.

The doll started to pull on Rose's braid, constantly yelling at her. Red paint flowed on the ground from the mannequin's broken head. The doll pulled harder, which caused Rose to frantically turn around; throwing the doll on the floor. In the strive to hang on, the doll grabbed her rose, and took the stem with it. A petal sailed to the ground and the doll still clutched the plant.

"No! G-give it back!" Rose cried as she lunged for her life.

The doll just smiled and pulled another petal from the wilting rose.

In a last effort, Rose lunged towards the doll, and grabbed the stem of her precious flower. The doll pulled back, just as Rose did, in an effort to claim the life-threatening flower for its own. In the ruckus, two more petals were removed from the flower; leaving only one.

"Give it back!" Rose cried, "Please!"

In panic, Rose pulled the rose as hard as she could, and kicked the doll in the stomach. The doll cried out and fell over, releasing the rose from its grasp. With the rose in hand, Rose jumped over the mannequin head and ran off. The light neared closer, ad she tried to annoy the frantic screaming from behind her.

"COME BACK! COME BACK NOW!" the doll screamed in the raspy voice Rose had heard before.

A white door soon came into view, and Rose burst through it. She closed it as quick as she could, before falling against it and sliding down to her knees.

She sat in a pure white room, sobs erupting from her mouth. She put her head on her knees, and she cried.

* * *

**;) Stay fabulous my friends!**

**I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Alone

**C- I know right! I had to do something like that, but after this chapter, things will start, or they will seem, to get better.**

**RapunzelElsaFan- I didn't think you would, but if you ever want to get a little creeped out; come read!**

* * *

Rose didn't know how long she sat there. Her eyes were stained red with tears and salty water cascaded down her cheeks. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know what to do, and she didn't know how to escape this dreaded place. She only knew that she was alone, again. She hated being alone. Finally gaining her strength, Rose stood up. She thought of her father, who would scold her for crying. Strict, strict father. She missed him so much.

I will get back to you, no matter how bad this place is. She promised.

With that promise, she started walking through the white room. There was nothing of any significance, or, nothing at all. She was just walking through plain, white surroundings. There were no paintings, no vases, and no bookshelves. There was nothing. Rose soon discovered that this was worse than the doll she was with. She was completely alone, and she couldn't stand that. All alone, with no way out, was not a good combination.

When she stepped, she expected to hear the small click bounce off the walls, but there was nothing. No objects, no colors, and no sound. She found herself constantly checking her hair for her rose, to make sure it didn't disappear too. She was glad she got that paint stain on her skirt, it was the only piece of clothing, other than her jacket, that stood out from the plank room.

This continued for a while, nothing happened. There was nothing to frighten her, but the eerie silence caused her to shake. She pulled her jacket more tightly around her, but to no avail. She hated being alone, she hated this silence, and she hated being trapped in this white space. After a few minutes of walking, though, Rose wished she was alone again. A dark shadow, if you could even call it that, sped behind her. She quickly turned around, but nothing was there. Uncertain of her superstitions, Rose walked on, although she was unsure of which way she was going. After a few steps, an eerie choir filled the area.

Ring around the Rosy,

Pocket full of posies,

Ashes,

Ashes,

And we all fall down.

It sang with emphasis on the 'Rose', though meaning the plant or her name, Rose did not know. What she did know, though, was that she wished the room had stayed silent. She started walking faster, but still found no way out of the horrid area. A brush of wind connected with her neck, and Rose was frozen in place.

You can't run away. A voice whispered. It sounded just like the doll's voice when it got angry, which caused Rose's fear to rise to a whole new level.

She couldn't see it, but she knew the shadow was behind her. Watching her. Waiting to see what she would do. Rose swallowed slowly and, with much effort, turned towards the dark being.

The first thing she noticed, was that it wasn't a shadow. It was what appeared to be a drop of paint, shaped like a man. It was completely black, like ink, and had no other color. It had no facial expression, and really no specific detail to it. This only made Rose shiver more. Now she wished there was no color anymore either. She stood there, frozen, for a while and kept her eye level with the figure. She was going to do this like her father would. That didn't last long, though, because when the figure came nearer; Rose shrieked and backed away.

Come here Rose! Let's have some fun! The doll's voice rasped. The voice seemed to be coming from the dark figure.

Rose wanted to be defiant. She wanted to shout out and say 'No!', but she couldn't. She was like a statue, frozen in place making no sound or movement. Forced to watch as the being crept closer and closer. The figure reached one, paint arm out at Rose, and she was immediately out of her trance. She tried to push the arm away, but it got caught in the thick, like tar. She pulled as hard as she could to free her arm, but the paint figure did not release her.

Why do you still run? You are mine! The figure growled.

In a sudden rush of strength Rose ripped her arm out of the figures grasp and shouted out.

"No I'm NOT!" she yelled, or shrieked more like, and ran.

She ran faster than she ever had before, a little too fast than her legs could retain. Her legs moved faster and faster, until they gave out beneath her. She soon lost her balance and tumbled to the floor. In her speed, she skidded on her knees, causing a large red injury to encase her left knee. Blood sailed down it, and stained the floor below her, followed by three petals from her delicate rose.

She watched in horror as the blood sailed down to the floor. It created a large stain that spread around like it was being absorbed. Absorbed? She examined the floor beneath her more closely, and found it was a blank canvas. The blood made it weak, as if only a small force could make it rip.

She studied it for a little too long, though, for the figure was only a few feet away and gaining distance by the second. Rose whimpered, and tried to stand up, but her knee could not support the weight, and she was forced to crawl back to escape. The figure still followed, but moved around the stain of blood. As if it was afraid of falling. As it crept to her right, Rose knew that her only chance, was that weak spot in the blank canvas.

She knew that this was the only option, but she was hesitant. She had no idea what could be down there, or if it was really anything. She considered wandering through this blank world to find an exit, but the dark figure's growl snapped her out of thought. This was her only chance. And anything down there couldn't be, or so she decided, worse than this.

So, gaining her courage, Rose took one leap, as far as she could go, and landed on the stain. She stuck her nails into the material, and felt it start to collapse. She took one last look at the dark figure, before she was dropped down to the floors below.

* * *

**Stay fabulous my friends! ;)**

**I'll see you in the next update!**


	5. The Dark Abyss

******RUPNZELELSAFAN- LOL Same here.**

* * *

Rose peeled open one, brown eye when she finally awoke. A small tune filled her ears, but for once; it didn't frighten her. It was even, dare she say it, cheerful. She slowly opened her other eye, and found she was on a strange, pink surface with legs bursting from it. As her senses became sharper and she recovered from her fall, she discovered the place smelled strangely of crayons. She looked up, but could not see the canvas from which she fell.

How far did I fall? She wondered.

She sat up slowly, but found she could not stand. She observed her leg to see it swollen and yellow. She had no idea what to do about it. She lifted her hand, and placed it on her head; searching for her flower. In a moment of loss, Rose soon felt a single petal connect with her fingers. She sighed in relief, but after, came a sigh of pain. She looked around, and soon found a vase. It looked just like all the others, grey on a wooden desk. With much effort, Rose crawled over to the life-saving water. She unwove the small plant from her hair, and gently placed it in the vase. She change was immense, and for a good reason. The pain was slowly lifted from her and her injuries dispersed. The color of her knee changed from yellow, to purple, to red, then to a subtle pink, and finally to the same shade as the one beside it. Rose smiled in response, and wove her flower back into her tangle of hair.

She stood up slowly, her newly-healed leg a little shaky, and searched for a path to walk from. There were four leading from the spot she was located, so she looked as far as possible for each path. Not seeing much of anything extraordinary, Rose started on the path that lied in front of her. She took a few steps, but quickly stopped. Ahead was a small, white building. The door had a yellow heart on it, and a strange feeling came from the house; it wasn't a good one. Something bad happened there, and Rose's instincts told her distinctly NOT to go there. So, she started down the path to her left. There was another white house there, but it didn't come as much of a dangerous area, so she opened the door and walked in. It was a nice house, but small like a cottage. It, like the rest of the strange place, seemed to be made of crayon. Rose inspected the bowl of red substances, before another room showed in the corner of her eye. Not thinking much of it, she walked in, and nothing much appeared to her. There was just a pink, stuffed rabbit and some shelves. Rose patted the toy on the head, her childlike instincts getting the better of her, and started to walk out. The same feeling engulfed her from when she walked towards the white house upon arriving. Fear coursed through her veins, and she was frozen in place. Something had happened here, to, not her, but someone else that entered this strange world. Two people, it seemed, and they were afraid.

The memory flashed before Rose's eyes before she knew what was happening.

Two people quickly hid behind the wall when they heard the door open.

It was a girl, and a man. The ones that Rose had seen in the café.

The man had sweat beading down his face, and his expression was one of fear. The girl beside him, very short in comparison, looked calmer, but Rose could see the fear in her eyes. Footsteps could be heard coming from the other room.

"Ib? Garry? Where are you?" a voice chimed in a way that could only be explained as; creepy. It was a small girl's voice, and she sounded concerned, but fear and anger was stained in the words.

The man and girl, or Ib and Garry, Rose supposed, stayed completely still. Footsteps could still be hear and the sound of rummaging showed that the girl was looking for something, or someone. There was a moment of silence; before the footsteps quickened and the door slammed shut. Ib and Garry stayed silent.

"D-don't tell me that was…" the man, or Garry, asked after a long while of silence.

The girl, Ib, just nodded slowly.

"She's after us." Garry said, and started walking out of the room with Ib.

Just as soon as it had started, the memory was over.

Now Rose knew what happened, but she was more confused than ever.

The girl and man from the café were here? Why? Was she connected with them?

All of these questions buzzed in Rose's head, but she got no answers.

Not wanting to stay in the newly-frightening building, she rushed out, and started on the path moving south. Another white building came into view, but this one was bigger, and it had drawings on the surface. The word 'gallery' was displayed at the front. Rose slowly opened the door and walked in. It was just an empty room with drawings on the walls. Ib and Garry were there first, holding the roses she had seen them with in the café. They seemed happy, but, of course, it was just a drawing. Beside them, was a girl in a green dress with a blue tie with golden hair resting on her head. Beside her, was something that made Rose shriek and jump back into the wall. It was the blue doll that she had picked up. It was holding a golden flower and looking at the golden-haired girl. That seemed like all that was there, but Rose had a feeling there was something she was missing. Out of impulse, she turned her head slowly, to see the start of a picture on the wall behind her. She quickly jumped back and stared at the drawing in horror. It was better drawn than the other pictures, and it contained another girl. She was wearing a white summer dress that went down past her knees with a small, pink jacket draped over her shoulders and ending at her elbows. Her feet were covered in pink sneakers ad her hair was a messy braid of strawberry-blonde hair that draped down her right shoulder. Her hazel eyes lifted just above her many freckles and a pink rose was woven into her braid. The picture; was of Rose. A large smile was spread across the picture's face, completely opposite to Rose's expression of fear.

Once again, Rose rushed out of the building, not stopping until it was far behind her. She had passed another house, but was too afraid to enter it, so she moved on. She soon found herself in a grove of trees with fruit handing from the branches. Suddenly noticing her hunger, she reached up and took one red apple from the tree that contained oranges. Rose took the apple in both hands, and slowly sunk her teeth in to the succulent fruit. Her tongue grazed the surface, and Rose suddenly had to stop from gagging. The apple wasn't real. It tasted like a crayon, and it probably was made out of one. She quickly threw the fake fruit to the ground and made a note not to eat any more food from the horrid gallery. She was about to walk off, when she heard a voice call out.

"Hey!" a small, raspy voice called, "Hey! You!"

Rose looked all around her, but couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Over heeeeeeere!" it called.

Rose turned around to see a strange, white stick-creature hanging from the tree by a red rope.

"M-me?" she stuttered.

"Yeah you!" the creature said, "Can I have a little help here?" the creature swung side to side, causing its neck to turn in awkward angles, "I'm a little stuck." it sighed.

"I-I don't know…"

"Pleeeeeaaaaaase!" it cried.

"O-okay."

Rose stepped towards the creature and let one foot leave the pink road. She started to put it down, but found there was no floor to stop it, so she nearly fell into the black abyss.

"I-I don't know how to get there!" she sighed, "Maybe I can find a ladder or something over here." she said as she started to head towards the pink house that was behind her when she woke up.

"Noooo!" the creature cried, "You have to help me down!"

"I will- I just have to…"

"HELP ME NOW!" the creature commanded in a voice that reminded Rose of the blue doll.

"But I…"

"NOW! NOW! NOW!"

"Okay!"

Rose looked around for a way to get to the solitary branch. There were no stray branches, boards, or any type of rope to get to the creature. The only thing to do, she had found, was to climb to the creature's branch.

It was easier said than done. As soon as Rose lifted herself from the ground, she slipped down the trunk and fell to the ground, thankfully, she didn't hurt her flower. She grabbed the branch closest to the ground, which required her to jump about a foot off of the ground, and still reach out as far as she could. Once she grasped the branch, she flailed around; trying to get her feet on the trunk.

This repeated a few times and after about ten minutes, she finally encased herself in the center of the tree's leaves.

"Come ooooon! Hurry!" the creature cried.

Rose slowly crawled through the branches, soon getting to the branch that held the creature. She didn't know what to do next, so she did the first thing her young mind could think of. She shook the branch. The creature started bouncing up and down from the branch, making a noise of choking, and Rose quickly stopped.

"What are you trying to do!? Kill me!?" the creature cried angrily.

"I'm so sorry!" Rose gasped as she tried to figure out another way to help the creature.

The creature, obviously annoyed, called out. "Climb the branch and untie me!"

Rose slowly observed the branch. It did not look very safe to be climbing on, it was shaking right at the moment, and she was sure she would fall.

"But what if I…" she started to ask.

"Just DO IT!"

Why is everyone here like this!? Rose questioned.

She grabbed onto the branch and cradled it, hooking her legs around it for fear of tumbling down. She inched her way across the branch, and soon felt the swaying of it under her. When she finally got to the red rope that held the creature in place, she struggled to find a way to not allow the being to fall. She laced her fingers under the knot and started to undo it. The task was done quickly, but Rose stopped at the last tie. She reached down, slowly, to the red rope that sailed down to the stick creature's neck, and started to pull.

The creature made a sharp choking sound. "Stop it! You're going to kill me!" it cried.

"I'm sorry! Just, you will die if you fall down there. We need a way for you to get to a surface." Rose said, hoping for some help.

The creature looked down and gulped, as if it had just noticed the dark abyss under it. "Yeah, uh, here!" the creature stuck his hand up towards Rose, "Grab on, and when you untie me, you can pull me up!"

Rose didn't think she could do that, but she didn't want to say 'no' to that creature again. So, she reached her hand down, and grasped the creature's. Then, she slowly untied the knot and let it fall from the branch.

The weight on her arm instantly increased, and Rose could feel herself slipping from the branch. She watched as the creature started climbing up her arm, and the higher he got; the more weight was added to Rose's arm. Right as the creature placed a stick leg on the branch; Rose fell. She hastily grabbed the branch, and let go of the creature, who was already on top of the branch.

"Help me!" Rose screamed as she dangled from the branch.

"Uuuuummmmm… no." the creature replied.

"Please!" Rose screamed as she felt herself slipping from the branch.

The creature just started walking away.

In an impulse of fear, Rose clasped her hand to the creature's leg.

"LET GO!" the creature whined.

Rose just started climbing. With her impulse, she soon got to the branch, and looped one leg around it; causing the branch to shake. As Rose let go of the creature's leg, it started stumbling on the moving branch. Rose didn't stop, she climbed onto the branch as she tried to save her own life. When Rose finally got her whole body onto the branch, it caused he branch to jerk, causing the creature to tumble off.

"No!" the creature screamed as it flailed around to make contact with a solid surface.

It flailed around so much, it did make contact with the pink road. It grabbed on, but the ground disappeared under it.

"No! No! No!" the creature cried as it grasped every piece of land, only to have it disappear under it.

Rose quickly jumped down from the tree just before the ground disappeared under it, and the tree tumbled down to oblivion. The creature chased straight after her, causing the ground to tumble beneath it. Behind the creature, there was no land, just the dark abyss. Rose ran faster, the creature gaining, but soon found the only land left, was around the house she had dared not enter before. She ran to the land, but still did not enter the house. Soon, though, she had no choice, as the creature was gaining to save itself. Rose ran into the house, only to find that the door did not stop the creature. The only place left to go, was into a blue toy-box that laid at the end of the room.

"Come on! Help me! Don't leave me to die!" the creature cried as Rose ran to the toy-box.

Rose did not stop, she jumped into the box, just as the creature caused all the land; to disappear.

* * *

**Sorry guys, it's hard to update since I have no internet. I have it today, so I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Stay fabulous, my friends ;)**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	6. The Toy-Box

******No reviews yet! Same day!**

* * *

The 'toy-box' was much deeper than Rose had expected, and she landed on the ground with a sharp, thud.

Ow. Rose thought as she sat up in the dark area.

The whole room was a dark blue, with drawings on the floor, and toys on the ground. There was nothing else there, nothing to frighten her, nothing to hurt her, and nothing to comfort her. She felt there was more in here, once, but they had left for a reason unknown to her. She walked through it, nothing caught her attention, and, even though her rose had lost a petal, she didn't take advantage of the nearby vase. She knew that it wasn't there before, she could feel it, and it didn't seem like regular water to Rose, so, she left it there.

She walked up the staircase that, she supposed, led to a way out. Soon, she was scared. There was nothing around her, but, just like before entering the white house, the feeling of fear lingered in the air. Rose walked more slowly now, suddenly cautious. She walked up the last to see a doorway, surrounded by yellow roses. Rose took a step forward, but quickly jumped back. There was more than fear there, but anger, sadness, and betrayal as well. She didn't want to go in there, when she took another step towards the sorrowful room; a piercing scream filled her ears.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" a girl cried.

Just as suddenly it started, it had stopped; leaving Rose shaking in fear. She desperately looked around for another way out, but there was none. The only place to go; was to the room that caused people so much sorrow, so much fear, and so much anger. Rose slowly crept into the room, and braced herself for almost anything. Though, she wasn't braced for what she found.

The room was just a long corridor, leading to a small wall. As Rose crept closer she saw a black stain of soot stained the wall. The floor around it was covered in dolls, much like the one she had met, storybooks, coloring books, and drawings. In the middle of all the items was a pallet knife, beside it was a pile of ashes. The ashes seemed to hum with sorrow, and it made tears threaten to fall from Rose's eyes. There was something else here, she knew it, but she couldn't find anything. She searched everywhere for, well, she didn't know.

She was about to give up this wild goose chase, when she heard whispering. She couldn't make out what the actual words were, but it was coming from somewhere near. She continued her search, but this time; picking up objects and looking under them. She even brushed some soot off of the wall, causing back to stain her hand. She searched everything, except for the blue dolls that rested in the room. The whispers became louder as she neared the biggest one. With much effort, she lifted the large doll, to find a green stick underneath. When she picked it up, she found that it wasn't a stick, but a stem. The stem was tinged with yellow, and the tip was covered in black soot, just like the painting. A stem, a stem to a flower. Rose looked over to the ashes on the ground.

Rose could hear the whispering louder now, but could only make out a few words.

"Take…rose…m…ild…ond…ance." is all Rose could hear.

She stared at the ashes, then at the stem. The stem was to a rose, and the rose on Rose's head, was the only item keeping her alive. She wondered if it was the same for this burnt stem. This burnt rose. Rose remembered the vase she had seen in the blue room, and quickly decided to go to it. She thought, that if there was an owner to this rose, she could save him/her, and then they could escape this horrid place together. Rose hated being alone.

It didn't take long for her to reach the blue room, and it took even less time; to find the vase. Slowly, with trembling fingers, placed the burnt stem into the water. At first nothing happened, and Rose's hopes fell, but a few seconds later; the stem started to glow. More green extended from the remains, and golden petals bloomed from the top. In a few moments time, the stem had become a beautiful yellow rose. Smiling, she took the rose back to the room.

As she neared the ashes, she could hear the whispering clearly now. It was a deep man's voice and it sounded caring. But it also sounded sorrowful, as if something horrible had happened.

"Take this rose, my child, for I have given you a second chance." the whispers said.

She placed the rose by the ashes, sat down beside it, and waited. Again, nothing happened, but this time; nothing happened for a while, and Rose didn't know what to do. Just as she started to stand up, the ashes started glowing, just like the rose. Rose watched in wonder, as the ashes started coming together, and started to shape a person. A girl. Soon enough, a girl about two years older than Rose was standing before her.

The girl was wearing black boots, with a green dress that had white lining at the bottom. The dress had long sleeves with white ruffles at the end and a collar that did the same. A blue tie rested on her chest and golden hair curled around her pale face. Her eyes were closed, but her eyelids soon lifted to reveal two sparkling sapphire eyes that glistened with wonder. Her eyes grew wide and she looked around.

"Ib? Garry?" she asked in a voice Rose recognized, but couldn't put her finger on, "Where did you go!?"

The girl didn't seem to notice Rose.

"Ib!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" she screamed, causing Rose to jump and hit the wall.

The girl suddenly looked down at the trembling girl, and tilted her head.

"Who are you? Where's Ib?" she asked.

"M-my name's Rose, and Ib isn't here. Neither is Garry."

"W-where…"

"I saw them in a café, outside of…" Rose gestured to the room, "here. What happened to you?" she asked as she held out the yellow rose for the girl.

The girl ignored her question. "How-how did you get this?" she asked.

"I-I found it. It was burnt, so I put it in a vase." Rose quickly said.

"You put it in a vase?"

"Yeah, I saved it."

"You saved it… saved me…" the girl said as she held the flower close to her chest.

"I-I guess, now, I have so many questions, but first; you know my name. So, what's yours?"

"My name's Mary." the girl said, starting to smile.

* * *

**Sorry guys, it's hard to update since I have no internet. I have it today, so I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Stay fabulous, my friends ;)**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	7. Friends

******RandaPuppet: Yup! I always felt sorry for Mary. Then again, I've only played one ending so far. Still working on it!**

* * *

"That's a nice name! Nice to meet you, Mary." Rose said, happy to finally have a companion.

"Thanks! You too!" Mary giggled.

"Thanks!"

"So, your name really is 'Rose'? Like your flower?" Mary asked, eager to learn more.

"Well, it's Rosetta, but my friends all call me 'Rose'." Rose replied.

"Your friends?"

"Well, yeah. Everyone has friends. I have a few, and you have Ib and Garry, right?" Rose asked, suddenly interested in Mary's life.

"Yeah, Ib and Garry." Mary sighed, a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

"Don't worry! We'll get back to them! And I'll get back to my friends too. We can do it! We'll get out of here. We'll do it, together." Rose said, taking Mary's hands in hers.

"Together… Yeah! We'll do it together!" Mary said gleefully and her eyes glistened.

"So… what happened with, your friends?" Rose asked, wanting to know more about these people.

Mary's expression suddenly turned dark. "I don't want to talk about it." she mumbled.

Rose just nodded. It couldn't have been fun to burn to ashes, especially when trying to find someone. She wondered where Ib and Garry had gotten lost to. She wondered if it had anything to do with the memory she saw in the white house. Even more, she wondered what had really happened to Mary, and she wondered how Mary found her way into this room.

While pondering these questions, she started to observe the room. Nothing had changed, except the amount of soot on the ground had diminished. She looked to the center of the wall, and she noticed something that had changed since before. In place of the soot, was a beautiful painting that depicted a valley with yellow flowers lining the frame.

"What's that?" Rose asked, curious about the strange picture.

Mary turned around to look at the strange picture. "Oh, you wanna' see it?" she asked, now treating Rose as a best friend.

"Can we!?" Rose asked gleefully.

"Of course!" Mary giggled, "Come on!"

Mary grabbed Rose's hand and ran up to the painting.

"Ready?" Mary asked, as she got ready to jump into the painting.

Rose just nodded as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Let's go!" Mary giggled as she pulled Rose through the beautiful painting.

The change in scenery was immediate. It changed from a strange room, to beautiful plains. The ground felt like the soft grass from her house, and the air was as fresh as the air at the park. It almost felt, real, to Rose. She stared at it in wonder for a moment, before feeling someone tug on her arm.

"Come on! This way!" Mary laughed as she pulled Rose across the plain.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, starting to giggle herself.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

Rose didn't even have time to respond as she was pulled through the grass. A smile spread across her face as she and Mary ran. Rose wasn't alone anymore, and she liked it. She just hoped this companion wouldn't turn on her too. Her footsteps matched the beat of Mary's, and, despite the height difference, they were soon running side by side.

"Here we are!" Mary said as they came up to a new area.

It was the same place, but there was a red and white checkered blanket resting on the grass under a small tree. A small basket rested on the blanket and the smell of food flowed from it. It was a picnic. Mary skipped over, sat down on the blanket and patted beside her.

"Well, sit down! You're hungry, right?" Mary asked as she took a sandwich out of the basket.

Rose only nodded. She remembered the fake apple, and was quickly disgusted by any food that came from this place of horror. But, her hunger got the better of her, and she sat down beside Mary. Mary placed a sandwich in Rose's hands and ate hers. Rose just stared at the food.

"What? Are you afraid of food? It's okay! It's really good!" Mary said through a mouthful of food.

Reluctantly, Rose brought the sandwich to her mouth and took one bite out of it. To her surprise, it was delicious. She must've beamed, because Mary giggled and responded happily.

"I know, right!? So good." she giggled.

It was very good. It was delicious and Rose recognized the succulent taste. It tasted just like the turkey sandwiches her father would make for lunch. It was a good memory, but thinking of her father caused a depressing reaction to fall upon Rose's mood. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked as she noticed Rose's expression.

"I miss father." Rose replied, a tear threatening to sail down her cheek, "He'll be furious if I'm gone for too long." she realized.

"Oh, that's okay, we'll get back to him!" Mary said, in the same tune Rose had whilst talking of their escape, "and your mom too, right?"

Mom. The word stung to hear.

"I don't have a mom." Rose muttered after a period of silence.

"Oh, well…" Mary paused, "that's okay too! I don't have one either." Mary said, desperately trying to cheer up her new companion.

"You don't?" Rose asked, glad to have someone with the same problem.

"No, and I've searched for my dad, but, I can never find him. I've never even met him." Mary sighed.

"You haven't!? That's terrible!" Rose cried, "When we get out of here, I'll help you find your dad, I promise!" Rose vowed.

"Really!?" Mary gasped.

"Of course. That's what friends are for!" Rose said, grasping Mary's hands.

"Friends?"

"Well, yeah. We are friends now, right." Rose asked, starting to get concerned.

"Yeah…" Mary paused, "friends!"

They continued talking and laughing together, acting much more joyful now that their friendship was proven. They ate and laughed and Rose loved every minute of it. Soon, though, they finished their picnic, put everything on the blanket, rolled it up, and picked the dish filled blanket off of the ground.

"So, where do we put it?" Rose asked.

"Dunno'," Mary shrugged, "I always just leave it, and more food comes the next day." she said, putting the blanket back on the ground.

"Oh, so what now?" Rose asked.

"We can walk around, I guess." Mary said.

"Sure." Rose responded, taking Mary's hand in hers.

They walked across the plains for a while, but everything stayed the same. The sky still had the same clouds floating overhead, the plains never seemed to change, and the sun had no intention of setting. It seemed to be an endless setting; just like a painting. Rose considered asking to leave, but a dark opening that soon came into view caused Rose to keep walking.

"I-I've never seen that around here before." Mary shuddered.

"Maybe it's another doorway." Rose inferred.

" It-it looks scary." Mary said, and Rose agreed full heartedly.

"It's okay, though. Cause' we've got each other." Rose said, confident now that there were two in her group.

"Friends?" Mary asked.

"Friends." Rose nodded.

And with that; they jumped through the dark opening, and the way back sealed behind them.

* * *

**Sorry guys, it's hard to update since I had no internet. I'm coming back home today so I'll have a lot more time to update! :D**

**Stay fabulous, my friends ;)**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
